A la recherche de la médecine du travail disparue
by dragonichigo
Summary: la médecine du travail est une plaie inutile mais au combien bénéfique dans les mains d'un auteur aussi jeté que moi MOUAHAHAHAHAAH /!\ WARNING LEMON


Il est connu de tous qu'avant d'être vraiment validé pour le travail, il faut passer par la fameuse « médecine du travail », terme imposant et aseptisé à souhait. Il y a parfois des gens qui y échappent, ils avaient énormément de chose d'autres trouvaient vite la salle et repartaient tout aussi rapidement, ceux-là aussi avaient de la chance.

Mais il en existait d'autres qui, eux, n'avaient vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas de chance du tout, c'est ceux-là qui seront les « héros » de mon histoire. En effet, ces gens-là avaient l'obligation de prévoir le kit de survie et la trousse des premiers secours tellement certains centres hospitaliers avaient des services où logeaient la « médecine du travail » perdue dans les entrailles de ces bâtiments.

L'hôpital central de Konoha était la fierté du village (… enfin presque…) : grand, technologiquement bien avancée, suffisamment riche et sage pour guérir tout le monde. Beaucoup jalousaient cet état de fait, certains absolument pas ! Pour quelles raisons ? Ses sous-sols étaient vastes, quasiment désaffectés et étaient pires que n'importe quel labyrinthe classique les étages n'étaient guère mieux vous me direz, surtout pour les non-initiés. Il y avait même des rumeurs qui disaient que des gens erraient encore dans les profondeurs du bâtiment, encore et toujours à la recherche de la « médecine du travail » entre autre.

Quand Sasuke apprit qu'il devait se rendre à la médecine du travail, il devint blanc, encore pire que son teint d'albâtre naturel, et manqua de tourner de l'œil : il était de notoriété publique que peu de gens étaient capables de sortir indemne de ce périple. Devant lui, la bâtisse. Fière, immaculée, gigantesque, imposante. Autour de lui, une foule silencieuse et solennel, quelques reniflements retentissaient, des murmures d'encouragements planant dans l'air.

- SASUKE-KUNNNNNNNN ! Hurla une voix féminine précédée par une immonde chevelure rose bonbon.

Sakura traversa promptement la foule, façon boule de bowling, avant de sauter sur le brun, s'enroulant autour de lui comme une pieuvre, pour tenter de lui donner un baiser bien baveux et parfumé à la fraise. Ecœuré, le ninja repoussa rapidement sa coéquipière, essayant d'ignorer ses pleurnicheries, exaspéré.

- Sakura, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Susurra-t-il dangereux, se pinçant l'arrête du nez pour se calmer.

- Ah oui ! S'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front (elle a beau avoir les cheveux roses, ça doit être bien blond à l'intérieur).

Se relevant, elle prit son paquet et le colla brusquement dans les bras de l'Uchiwa, un sourire niaiseux et nauséeux à souhait aux lèvres.

- Tiens ! J'ai tout prévu pour toi ! Nourritures pour une semaine, trousse de secours complète, des vêtements de rechange, etc.… énuméra-t-elle, sans tenir compte du fait qu'à chaque mot en plus, Sasuke semblait encore plus mal à l'aise, au bord de la crise d'angoisse.

Continuant de babiller joyeusement, elle l'emmena l'air de rien vers l'entrée et après un innocent « Bonne chance mon Sasuke d'amour », elle ferma la porte, le plongeant dans le noir et le silence absolu. En y réfléchissant bien, ça pouvait faire un décor parfait pour film d'horreur : l'ampoule qui clignotait, une brise glaciale lui secouait l'échine, des bruits bizarres et glauques, les marches qui grinçaient quand il descendait les escaliers, etc.… Bien sûr, c'est pas que Sasuke avait peur, non, c'est juste qu'il la sentait pas du tout cette visite.

Se crispant sur son kunaï, le regard furtif et la sueur perlant son front, l'Uchiwa avait le souffle précipité et semblait paranoïaque parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'un truc poussant des râles d'agonies le suivait. La pression fut trop grande puisqu'il céda à la tentation et prit la fuite en hurlant, détalant comme un lapin à toute vitesse, zigzaguant dans tous les sens dans le vain espoir de semer la « bête ».

Soudain, pas de bol : cul de sac ! Sasuke se figea, stupéfait, avant de se mettre à trembler : ce n'est pas possible, il n'y avait pas de mur devant lui ! Mais le déni ne réussit pas. Ses mains pressées contre le plâtre lui prouvaient que si, il y avait bien un mur devant lui. Frénétique, il essaya de le pulvériser, sans succès puis de trouver un passage autre ou secret, sans succès aussi.

Tout à coup, il ne fut pas seul : la « bête » l'avait trouvé, bloquant le passage. Sasuke se laissa glisser à terre, plus blanc que blanc, paralysé de frayeur, et il vit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux à mesure que la « bête » avançait vers lui en grognant. Enfin, elle se dressa devant lui, imposante et hurlante, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux et à se boucher les oreilles tellement il était terrifié.

Tout d'abord, il attendit l'attaque, angoissant et pâlissant encore plus à mesure que les secondes avançaient, avant de s'évanouir purement et simplement sous la masse qui s'abattit brusquement sur lui. Sasuke ne sut pas combien de temps il se passa mais lorsqu'il se réveilla, son cerveau brumeux lui signala qu'il voyait jaune.

Une sublime couleur soleil lui obscurcissait la vue et lorsqu'il fit le lien avec la disparition de Naruto le mois dernier, pour la même chose que lui, cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide et il repoussa le corps en grognant.

- Oï, Dobe ! Nan mais pourquoi tu m'as… euh… couru après ? Beugla le noir en secouant son coéquipier comme un prunier.

- M… Man… Manger… répondit le blond, dans les vapes.

Tirant une moue étonnée et dégoûtée, Sasuke finit par sortir de son sac le matériel nécessaire pour préparer des ramens, éléments comestibles capables de ramener le cadavre qu'était Naruto à la vie ! Suite à l'odeur entêtante qui imbiba leur cachette, Naruto eut une réaction très primaire et inconsciente : il sauta sa la préparation, la renversant en entier sur Sasuke à cause de la brusquerie de son geste.

Poussant un gémissement de douleur parce que c'était chaud, le noir se mit à grogner sur le blond, se déshabillant intégralement puisque le ramen s'était imbibé et infiltré partout sur lui et c'était assez désagréable comme sensation. Il essora ses vêtements avant de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser des nouilles collantes et autres aliments sur lui.

Soudain, des mains froides le poussèrent dans la flaque qu'avait formé l'essorage avant qu'une bouche vorace ne se mette à le déguster. Lorsque la surprise passa, Sasuke se mit à se débattre, voulant échapper à l'étreinte et finissant par se faire attacher avec ses propres vêtements.

La bouche du blond lécha et suça chaque centimètre carré de la peau blanche, n'hésitant pas à la faire rougir furieusement sous le traitement. Il descendit progressivement le long du corps, léchant la sauce et croquant la nourriture sans blesser Sasuke, avant de se retrouver nez à nez avec le sexe bien dur et dressé de son ami, emmêler avec des pâtes. Se léchant les babines d'un air gourmand, il se baissa et englouti d'un coup la verge, sans hésitation, suçant et avalant goulûment les pâtes, faisant des va-et-vient rapides et profond en bouche.

L'Uchiwa ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que succomber aux caresses inconscientes, perdant la tête sous les vagues intenses de plaisir, gémissant et criant pour demander plus, se cambrant pour accentuer le contact de leurs peaux bouillantes. Sasuke sentait l'orgasme poindre, se crispant de plus en plus, le souffle précipité : ça y était presque, encore un peu, juste là, oui, oui, oui, enc-

- Sasuke ? Interpela le blond en se réveillant de son état animal, le ventre apaisé et donc l'esprit clair.

Le brun n'en revenait pas : Naruto venait de s'arrêter pile au moment où il ne fallait surtout pas cesser le traitement ! La pression était insoutenable, il voulait jouir et l'autre abruti était en train de babiller gaiement à propos de ses mésaventures. L'Uchiwa péta un plomb et, sharingan activé, détruisit ses liens pour sauter sur le jinchuriki et le déshabiller en un quart de temps, s'installant confortablement sur son bassin avec une expression avide, gourmande, sadique et perverse.

- Na-ru-to… susurra presque dangereusement Sasuke, une aura sauvage, presque folle, autour de lui.

- Euh… oui t-teme ? Bredouilla le blond, surpris et un peu angoissé.

- Tu ne voudrais pas que je me mette en colère, n'est-ce pas ? Poursuivit-il faussement innocent.

- N-non, répondit-il de moins en moins assuré.

- Alors tu vas finir ce que tu as commencé et ce, main-te-nant, tu as compris ? Demanda-t-il, ses mains glissant sur le torse bronzé et les cuisses mattes, avant de plonger ses yeux rouges dans le regard couleur lagon de son coéquipier.

Doucement, sans une parole de plus, Sasuke se mit à onduler contre Naruto, frictionnant leur sexe contre l'autre, tout en humidifiant les doigts du blond, mimant la fellation, augmentant la température. Une fois prêt, le brun les fit glisser le long de son corps, sensuellement, avant de les poser sur son entrée, vierge de tout rapport. Se frottant langoureusement contre eux, Naruto finit par en faire entrer un sous l'invitation, les yeux luisants d'envie.

Le doigt bougea délicatement, évitant la souffrance mais le dilatant, cognant contre la prostate avec hésitation puis avec volonté quand il comprit que ce n'était pas des cris de douleur mais de plaisir intense. Sasuke s'empala sur celui-ci avec délice tellement il se sentait bien, il finit par grimacer d'inconfort au bout de trois doigts, ralentissant un peu le rythme juste le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion avant de se remettre à les chevaucher avec passion.

Au bout d'un moment, la préparation finit par ne plus lui suffire et Sasuke arrêta la main qui bougeait en lui, le regard frustré et interrogateur du blond le faisant ricaner malgré sa propre frustration, avant de s'empaler sur le sexe tendue de son coéquipier pour lui, doucement pour ne pas se blesser. Une fois la verge bien au fond de lui, il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants pour s'adapter, se pelotonnant contre le torse tout chaud pour quémander un peu de réconfort, Naruto n'étant pas un petit gabarit. Le blond passa ses bras autour du corps pour le serrer contre lui, le massant un peu pour le décrisper, bougeant du bassin de gauche à droite pour détendre l'anneau de chaire.

Le brun se rassit lentement, gémissant de bien-être d'être aussi délicieusement remplie par ce sexe un peu imposant et qui appuyait un peu contre la prostate. Il souffla un bon coup avant de bouger de haut en bas, de plus en plus vite et profond, s'asseyant brusquement sur son blond pour se pénétrer et se faire plaisir encore plus. Leurs bassins s'entrechoquaient, les mains se liaient pour ne plus se détacher, Sasuke se cambrait pour mieux sentir le gros pénis bien profond en lui, se contractant autour de lui pour les faire encore plus vibrer sous le plaisir intense.

Une boule incandescente de plaisir avait prit naissance dans leurs reins et ne cessait de grossir en eux, les rendant plus sauvage et précipité, s'enfonçant vers l'autre avec plus de passion et de tendresse. Ils accélérèrent sans cesse, se noyant dans le plaisir avant d'atteindre le point de non-retour et d'éjaculer brusquement, le corps tendu comme un arc et jeté vers l'arrière. La sensation du sperme chaud le remplissant le faisait ronronner de bien-être, le plongeant dans une paresse post-orgasmique plaisante, se laissant langoureusement tomber sur Naruto, se désengageant du corps de l'autre et étalant sa propre semence sans vraiment le vouloir, pour se reposer un peu.

L'échange avait été fougueux, leurs souffles étaient saccadés pour tous les deux, pareil pour le rythme cardiaque. Se relevant légèrement, le blond s'assit contre le mur, gardant le brun à moitié endormi sur ses genoux et posa sur eux une couverture pour ne pas attraper froid. Ils somnolèrent un peu, se gardant au chaud et se caressant paresseusement, un baiser très tendre se perdant sur un morceau de peau nacré ou mat. Un silence paisible les entourait avant que le jinchuriki finisse par prendre la parole pour comprendre ce qu'ils venaient de se passer tout en gardant le simili félin ronronnant dans ses bras.

- Eh Sasuke, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer là ?

- On vient de coucher ensemble, teme, répondit-il simplement.

- Ah… Et pourquoi on l'a fait ? Demanda-t-il après un instant de silence.

- Parce qu'après avoir renversé les ramens sur moi, tu as entrepris de me « croquer » pour ne rien perdre de cette nourriture que t'es si chère à ton cœur, et de fil en aiguille, on en est venu par baiser l'autre, dit-il négligemment en se relevant pour se rhabiller.

- … Fait l'amour… Déclara Naruto après un silence réflexif.

- Je te demande pardon Dobe ? Fit le brun sur un ton un peu plus grinçant en le regardant froidement.

- Je t'ai peut-être enfoncé ma bite dans ton cul, mais nous avons fait l'amour, teme, avec passion et tendresse, siffla le blond, menaçant et glacial, le regard défiant.

- Qu'on mette les choses au point, baka : ce n'était que physique, ok ? Riposta-t-il d'une voix tranchante et sans appel, terminant de s'habiller.

Naruto le regarda un instant avant de se relever et de se rhabiller à son tour, en silence, avant de se rasseoir et d'attendre que Sasuke finisse de tout ranger : d'un accord tacite, ils avaient décidé de faire le chemin ensemble, histoire de sortir au plus vite de cet endroit.

Seulement, notre brun avait quelque peu falsifié la vérité de la situation : de voir le blond aussi soumis et dépendant de son corps avait remué quelque chose en lui, des sentiments, choses que Fugaku Uchiwa ne prônait aucunement. Mais voilà, notre glaçon national avait ressenti et voulait encore sentir ce brasier qu'avait fait naître l'Uzumaki en lui, le seul à le faire sortir de cette coquille. Il désirait encore, mais fierté oblige, il se le refusait fermement.

Les heures passèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment où ils allaient vraiment, Sasuke se collant inconsciemment à son coéquipier, qui ne disait pas non bien évidemment, lorsqu'ils entendaient des bruits un peu trop angoissant selon les critères de notre petit brun national qui était fortement à cran. Finalement, ils perdirent leur sens de l'orientation et du temps qui passe, se contentant d'essayer de déchiffrer les anciennes inscriptions qui auraient pu les aider un tant soit peu.

Sur les nerfs, ils se posèrent contre une porte quelconque, ils ne savaient où dans le bâtiment, au bord du suicide tellement ils n'en pouvaient plus.

- Tiens, vous désirez quelque chose messieurs ? Demanda une inconnue, le visage souriant et sympathique, étonnée de voir des hurluberlus désespérés comme cela, au pas de son bureau.

- …, se contentèrent-ils de répondre en voyant pour la première fois depuis un long moment une personne civilisée.

- Ou alors, vous avez peut-être rendez-vous avec le docteur Shiwabara ? Redemanda-t-elle, pas le moins du monde découragée.

- Euh excusez-nous mais qui est le docteur Shiwabara ? Questionna le blond, le brun trop déboussolé par cette entrée en scène pour parler.

- Et bien, c'est le médecin du travail bien sûr, fit-elle comme si cela coulait de source. Vous n'êtes pas là pour lui ? Ajouta-t-elle avec curiosité.

Complètement soufflés, ils ne firent que hocher la tête pour assentir à ses paroles, suivant l'infirmière qui les guida avec le sourire avant de les laisser entrer dans le bureau du docteur. Ce dernier les accueillit gentiment et leur fit passer les examens sans se poser de question avant de les raccompagner à l'extérieur, par un couloir simple et court qui leur fit sentir à nouveau la chaleur du soleil après quelques secondes de trajet.

Au claquement de la porte et au murmure adressé à Sasuke « vous devriez lui dire mon petit », ils finirent par sortir de leur état de stupeur, se demandant si tout cela était bien arrivé.

- Euh on est toujours à Konoha ? Demanda Naruto.

- Hn (oui baka : on voit le mont Hokage)

- On est aussi dehors ?

-Hn (non on est dans une grotte, mais oui abruti !)

- Tu peux arrêter de parler en monosyllabe et de te foutre de moi à l'occasion ? Finit-il par dire d'une voix grinçante, le regard jetant des éclairs.

- … Hn (et gâcher mon plaisir ? Certainement pas !)

Lui jetant un regard moqueur, Sasuke mit ses mains dans ses poches et lui tourna le dos pour rentrer chez lui, mais apparemment le blond n'avait pas encore tout à fait terminé avec lui puisqu'il le rattrapa et le tira par le bras, le plaquant brutalement contre un mur.

- Au fait, teme, qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire le médecin ? Finit-il par demander d'une voix curieuse après un intense combat oculaire silencieux dans le but très viril de faire flancher l'autre.

- … Absolument rien du tout, répondit froidement Sasuke en fuyant légèrement le regard de Naruto pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

- Vraiment ? Demanda le kitsune d'une voix innocente et langoureuse, se rapprochant jusqu'à coller leurs corps. Cela n'aurait rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé dans le labyrinthe par hasard ? Rajouta-t-il tout bas, dans le creux de l'oreille de l'Uchiwa, le faisant perdre pied.

- N-non, bredouilla-t-il complètement hypnotisé.

- …Je t'aime baka, chuchota le blond tendrement.

- …Je t'aime aussi Dobe, souffla le brun avant de se laisser embrasser avec fougue, soumis à son amour, oubliant les préceptes familiaux avec un intense plaisir jouissif.


End file.
